Legend of The Red Dragon
by GinaW
Summary: One family lives on an island full of wildlife and monsters. It was once home to a kingdom known as Alaria, but an evil force led it to ruin. Legend has it that it will rise once more, but what happens when history begins to repeat itself? Rated T for violance and suggestiveness. Might change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first minecraft fanfiction, but i've been planning it out for months so hopefully it's good :)

-Anna P.O.V.-

Some family we are. We live in a forest by the Northern Mountains. Nobody else lives on this island other than my family. Mom tells me that all the people left years ago, but we stayed behind. She has yet to tell my why. It gets lonely when you're practically alone.

Oh, how I wish we could have a loyal companion like a dog or a horse; but mom says that our farm is too small, and we don't have the space or resources for such beings.

For now, our only company are the other animals and those...monsters, but that's hardly company, now is it?

Such a place is not at all safe for my little sister, who just turned five years old yesterday. Her name is Alex, and she is the light of the family. I don't know what any of us would do if anything happened to her. "Anna, it's time to come inside!" called my father.

"Yes, papa." I stood up from the patch of grass I was sitting on and walked to the oak wood house. My parents were inside, cooking dinner. My little sister ran over to me when she noticed my enter and I stooped down to hug her.

"Hi, Anna!" she greeted.

"Hello, little puppy."

Alex giggled, "I'm not a puppy, I'm a girl!"

"But you're cute like one." I walked over to the table and pulled up a chair to sit down. My father turned to me, "It will be winter soon, which means that night will be coming earlier. You shouldn't stay out so late."

"I'm almost twenty, I know how to fend for myself." I'm tired of him always treating me like a little girl.

He sighed and continued, "I know, but...don't take any chances, alright?"

"Yes, papa..."

My mother began placing our plates on the table in front of us.

"You'll want to uncross those arms dear, we don't want any negative energy around here. That's how the old kingdom fell you know." Mother began and ramble on, much to Father's dismay.

"Mara..." he warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart; but they deserve to learn about their own history, don't they?" she responded. I took advantage of this and asked her questions as we ate.

"Did there really used to be a whole kingdom here, on the island?"

"Of course! Alaria was a very honorable society. Full of dragons too."

"Really?" Alex asked in an excited voice.

"Oh, yes. There were flying ones, swimming ones, and running ones too. Even the great queen Fenrir was a dragon herself. A great red dragon that breathed fire and had the horns of a ram. Quite an intimidating sight, but she had the heart of a kitten I tell you."

This confused me. Dragons could live for hundreds of years, yet there were none.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

My mom took a quick glance at papa, who had been quiet this whole time, then whispered to me, "I'll tell you later."

Minutes passed and everyone eventually departed from the dinner table to sleep for the night. I picked up Alex and carried her to our room. There was a cream colored carpet and a blue rug. My bed was in the corner, which was lit by a single torch. Bright rooms don't seem as calming to me, so I keep it just bright enough to keep the monsters away.

Alex's bed was next to mine, so I can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, or danger. A bookshelf was stationed by the door with about thirty books on it. But since I've lived here my whole life, I've already read them all. Alex had fallen asleep in my arms, so I tucked her in before I crawled into my own bed. I wonder if the people will come back some day.

A/N: FINALLY finished this. I had to type it over again from the first paragrapgh because quickoffice didn't save it for some reason. If there are any spelling or punctuation errors, please tell me and possibly leave a review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

A\N: Welcome to chapter 1! This is planned to be a veeeerrrrry long story. So expect daily updates, or at least weekend updates. The point of view is the same as last time.

-Chapter One-

I rolled over in my bed, too tired to get up. Since the room had no windows, I could assume it was morning by the chirping of the birds.

"Anna, wake up!" my sister called as she shook me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What is it, Alex?"

"Mama and Papa told me that you would take me outside today!" she said.

Did they? She probably woke them up the same way she did to me. I sat up and stretched my arms with a yawn. "Go wait in the kitchen for me while I get ready." I told her, and she ran out of the room excited.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf. Lacking a small table or a shelf, I often placed my things there. I grabbed my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck. When I went to the kitchen, Alex was anxiously waiting for us to leave.

"Where were you planning on going?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, before coming to an idea.

"The White Forest!"

"Huh?"

"I read in one of the books that sometimes you can see a pretty blue ice dragon flying around."

In truth, I didn't want to go to the White Forest. It was terribly foggy there and you could barely see two feet in front of you. It also gets so cold there that it's almost always snowing. Who knows what kind of things could be living in a place like that?

"I don't think we should go. Those books are hundreds of years old. Dragons don't exist anymore. Besides, it could be dangerous."

"Alright..."

She looked disappointed, and I did say I would take her somewhere. I came to the conclusion that we could go exploring, but somewhere a little closer to home.

We spent the rest of the day by the pond; playing with the fish and keeping our distance from the alligators.

But, of course, the days always seem short here, and I lost track of time. The sun was beginning to set.

"We need to go home."

I took a quick look around and held my little sister's hand.

"Come on." I said before I began to lead her back through the plains we crossed. We weren't too far from home, but we weren't close either. It would be many more minutes before we reached the house.

It seemed that the more I walked, the harder it was to pull Alex with me, as if the was distracted or resisting.

"Anna..."

"What's-"

I stopped when I heard a sharp growl that threatened to destroy my eardrums. My breathing went quiet, and my eyes darted from left to right. Where was it, where was it?!

A pair of purple, glowing eyes pierced through the darkness, and a dark violet aura it did give off.

"Get behind me" I ordered, and Alex hid behind my leg as the tall creature advanced on us. I always took one step back as he got one step closer. Never, ever, lock eyes with an enderman, for it meant death for anyone that dared do so. One of us looked at him, and it no longer matter which one of us it was at this point. We both screamed and jumped back when he snapped at us.

Then there was another one.

It was thinner and less masculine, so it must have been a girl. She was chirping and pulling on his arm, trying to get his attention. He growled and looked at the female. She purred and held him close, putting a hand on his chest. He seemed reluctent; and he looked at us once more before agreeing to leave. We both stood in silence as the two mates walked away. I took another long look around, listening to make sure they were actually gone. They were.

I picked up Alex and continued to bring her home. When we got there, our parents were livid; going on and on about how they thought they would never see us again. I listened, of course, and apologized because I couldn't get her home in time.

We were both declared to never leave the house by ourselves ever again.

Days passed and I remained indoors. I was miserable, never getting any fresh air or seeing the sun in the morning. I missed everything. Alex was released from her leave much sooner than I was, and she continued to have fun in the green grasses of the world, with Dad's supervision of course.

As I sat on my bed, I began to put more thought into my situation. It was a reasonable punishment for such a dangerous thing I had done, but then I thought of everything I was missing. Spending a few minutes outdoors would do me some good, given I don't get caught.

The house was small, so getting out the front door unseen and unheard wasn't easy.

When I did manage to get outside, I snuck around to the back where all the animals were kept. It was midday, so they were all awake and active. My favorite was standing by the fence, and I went to greet him.

"Hi, Curtis." I said in a gentle voice as I pet him.

He was a brown bull with a few black patches and curved, forward-facing horns. He may be the oldest animal we have. Besides being good for field work, his strength and intimidation help to keep the monsters away. My mom says that we've been missing a lot less pigs since we had him. He may not be a dog or horse, but he is the closest thing I have to a loyal companion.

A\N: I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one; and at least it had some sort of suspense factor, right? The story will start to get darker with every chapter, so keep that in mind. There will be hurt, fear, and maybe a little despair...


	3. Beginnings

A\N: Summer break just started, so I was enjoying my days doing nothing at all. Sorry about the long wait. P.O.V stays constant unless changed, just so you know. This chapter is longer and will finally get into the main plot of this online novel. So for the 5 or so people who actually read this fanfic, it means a lot. :)

Days passed, and my life seemed like it was standing still. Life wasn't going well for anyone lately. It appeared that we were in the middle of a drought, and the lack of rainwater took a huge toll on the local plants and wildlife. My favorite pond had dried up from the harsh sunlight, and the flowers began to wilt. This greatly worried my parents, but something tells me that it's not for the reason I'm thinking of.

For as long as I can remember, I can't recall going through a drought before. The event almost seemed...unnatural.

I had snuck out again today. This time I visited the river that still managed to flow under these conditions. A group of giant wolf-like prints could be seen in the mud. The way they were positioned indicated some sort of struggle, but they didn't seem to go to or come from anywhere. There weren't any prints here during my last visit. What would've been big enough the leave pawprints in dried land? I attempted to ask my parents when I returned home, but they wouldn't give me an answer. It only seemed to scare them more.

The sightings just got scarier as the nights passed on, from deep growls to rows of trees being found on their sides. One night, I decided to investigate myself. My parents seemed to never leave the house anymore, so it was time to take matters into my own hands.

Alex was sitting by the door and stopped me before I left.

"Anna, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No, you need to stay here. I'll come back, I promise."

I gave her a hug and continued on my way. I headed back to the river where the pawprints were most recently seen.

There it was.

It almost seemed like a silhouette against the forest landscape. It had the paws of a wolf, the body of a horse, the head and neck of a dragon, and the tail of a long snake.

The sight of this living shadow struck fear in my very soul. In an attempt to run, my foot was on the verge of contacting with it's tail, and I prepared for the worse. Unexpectedly, it phased through as if nothing had ever been there.

This thing wasn't real!

It's head whipped around to face me, and it let out a roar so loud that it threatened to deafen me. The shadow reared it's long, whip-like tail and slammed it into me; sending my body flying a few feet away. My arms trembled as I tried to lift myself up, and my head turned back towards the titan. It's neck seemed like it could stretch for miles as it's face came just within inches of mine. It growled, then opened it's jaws as a purple flame came raging out. Everything went black.

-Alex P.O.V.-

She's still not home yet. She promised me the she would be back! I climbed up onto the table and looked out the curtain covered window.

Nothing.

It's been too long, something bad happened to her, I just know it!

"Papa!" I called, and because we live in a small house, he came to my side almost immediately. He kneeled down so he was at my height and spoke.

"Alex, what's wrong, why aren't you in bed?"

"It's Anna, she left hours ago and hasn't come back!"

There was silence as he pondered over what I just said, then he stood back up.

"Stay here."

"No Papa, please stay!"

"I have to go find your sister."

After that, he left out the door. I didn't want to lose him too, but I knew I had to stay. I sullenly walked to my room and crawled into the bed. I pulled the warm covers over me and drifted to sleep.

"Please find her, Papa..."

Morning arrived faster than I had realized. When I walked to the kitchen this morning, I expected to see Anna sitting there, ready to greet me with open arms.

But she wasn't.

Instead, my father had just arrived home from last night. He didn't say a word to me; he wouldn't even look at me. The weight of the silence was unbearable, but there was no question about it. She was gone.

I could hardly breath as he left the kitchen and headed down the hall.

The house seemed so empty, these past few days without her. Mama still weeps every now and then, and Papa has to go comfort her.

"Baa-aa."

We were never able to properly domesticate an animal ourselves. So our farm only consists of animals that wandered in to stay. We got a new visitor yesterday. She was a black sheep with long, soft white wool and droopy ears; rather than fluffy, bunched up wool and pointy ears like the others. I named her Anna, after my sister, Annabelle. She was given a blue collar with a round, golden bell on it so we would never lose her. She always spent time with me, and she reminded me of her. My parents allow her in the house, and she sometimes sleeps in the room with me.

"Hi, Anna..." I said as I ran my fingers through the soft wool on her head. She nuzzled close to me in a comforting way.

The sky looked red this morning, and everyone seemed to be in some sort of panic when I told them so. I remembered something from one of the books my sister used to read to me. It mentioned that "The sky was a blazing red as the eagle took a swipe at the black stallion with its talons and his companions fought against the army of boars."

I don't believe that an evil dark horse is going to come for us, but something about that story felt true.

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud roar sounded outside. One that could shake the earth itself. Mama and Papa ran into the room.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but...what's going on?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Desmond, and his magic," Papa growled, "I knew the drought wasn't natural."

"Magic?" I said, utterly stunned. There was no such thing as magic anymore, was there?

"We can't just let him destroy everything!" Mama told Papa.

"We won't, we have to go after him."

"Allen..." She called and motioned to me.

They couldn't leave me behind.

Papa thought for a long moment before turning to Anna and shutting his eyes.

"I must be insane..." he muttered, and opened his eyes to look at her again.

"Anna, I need you to carry her far away from here, okay?

With a request like that I wasn't sure if I would see them again or not.

Despite his overlaying doubt, Anna nodded in understanding and he placed me on her back. I hugged both Mama and Papa goodbye, trying my best not to cry. They needed me to be strong right now, and I would be. Afterwards, Anna rushed outside with me on her back, escaping from our home. The entire forest had been set ablaze, and Anna struggle clumsily to dodge the trees that were falling over because the trunks were being reduced to ash. Is this what magic can do, I wondered?

The fire spread quickly, engulfing anything in it's way. It seemed like it was following us.

Just as the hungry flame began to lick at her heels, she dove over a ledge and into the river. Preventing the fire from chasing us any further.

Anna slowly swam across the river as she carried me. It seemed that I was weighing her down, yet she pressed on. Thankfully, we reached the other side before too long. The trees here were taller than anything I had seen before, and the winds were so strong that I felt as if I would be blown away. I layed down on Anna's back and kept a good grip on her fur. I was getting tired, and maybe she will find a safe place to rest while I'm sleeping. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I trusted her to find us a new home.

A\N: Hello everyone! This chapter took way too long to type, so hopefully the next one comes out much sooner. The first A\N is made at a different time than the one at the bottom. The next chapter will introduce more characters, yay!

...R&R I guess?


End file.
